1. Field of Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to therapeutic elements and, more particularly, to therapeutic elements which are well suited for the formation of relatively long lesions in body tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances where therapeutic elements must be inserted into the body. One instance involves the formation of therapeutic lesions to the treat cardiac conditions such as atrial fibrillation, atrial flutter and arrhythmia. Therapeutic lesions may also be used to treat conditions in other regions of the body including, but not limited to, the prostate, liver, brain, gall bladder, uterus and other solid organs. Typically, the lesions are formed by ablating tissue with one or more electrodes. Electromagnetic radio frequency (“RF”) energy applied by the electrode heats, and eventually kills (i.e. “ablates”), the tissue to form a lesion. During the ablation of soft tissue (i.e. tissue other than blood, bone and connective tissue), tissue coagulation occurs and it is the coagulation that kills the tissue. Thus, references to the ablation of soft tissue are necessarily references to soft tissue coagulation. “Tissue coagulation” is the process of cross-linking proteins in tissue to cause the tissue to jell. In soft tissue, it is the fluid within the tissue cell membranes that jells to kill the cells, thereby killing the tissue. Depending on the procedure, a variety of different electrophysiology devices may be used to position one or more electrodes at the target location. Each electrode is connected to a respective single power supply line and, in some instances, the power to the electrodes is controlled on an electrode-by-electrode basis. Examples of electrophysiology devices include catheters, surgical probes, and clamps.
Catheters used to create lesions typically include a relatively long and relatively flexible body that has one or more electrodes on its distal portion. The portion of the catheter body that is inserted into the patient is typically from 23 to 55 inches in length and there may be another 8 to 15 inches, including a handle, outside the patient. The proximal end of the catheter body is connected to the handle which includes steering controls. The length and flexibility of the catheter body allow the catheter to be inserted into a main vein or artery (typically the femoral artery), directed into the interior of the heart, and then manipulated such that the electrode contacts the tissue that is to be ablated. Fluoroscopic imaging is used to provide the physician with a visual indication of the location of the catheter. Exemplary catheters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,609.
Surgical probes used to create lesions often include a handle, a relatively short shaft that is from 4 inches to 18 inches in length and either rigid or relatively stiff, and a distal section that is from 1 inch to 10 inches in length and either malleable or somewhat flexible. One or more electrodes are carried by the distal section. Surgical probes are used in epicardial and endocardial procedures, including open heart procedures and minimally invasive procedures where access to the heart is obtained via a thoracotomy, thoracostomy or median sternotomy. Exemplary surgical probes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,994.
Clamps, which have a pair of opposable clamp members that may be used to hold a bodily structure or a portion thereof, are used in many types surgical procedures. Lesion creating electrodes have also been secured to certain types of clamps. Examples of clamps which carry lesion creating electrodes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,994. Such clamps are particularly useful when the physician intends to position electrodes on opposite sides of a body structure in a bipolar arrangement.
The inventor herein has determined that, regardless of the type of electrophysiology device that is used, conventional apparatus and methods for forming therapeutic lesions are susceptible to improvement. For example, electrophysiology devices that are intended to form long lesions typically include a plurality of relatively short electrodes (typically about 10 mm). The inventor herein has determined that manufacturing costs could be reduced by reducing the number of electrodes without reducing the length of the lesions that the devices are capable of forming. The inventor herein has also determined that in some devices, such as bipolar clamps, the use of a plurality of spaced electrodes on opposite sides of a body structure may not be appropriate in all situations.